conquestoflegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Exyss Auxi Excelion
Exyss Auxi Excelion is the youngest daughter of the previous King of Athinor and was eleventh in line for the throne after he died. She enlisted the aid of many talented personnel and ultimately won the struggle for succession and was crowned the Queen of Athinor. Exyss is a brilliant, almost unequaled military genius and a charismatic leader that founds the Athinorean Empire. Her physical form is exceptional for a girl of her size, able to engage in hand-to-hand combat against soldiers in the rare occasions where it becomes necessary. Other than her role as the absolute leader of Athinor, she is also well known as the master of Akirus Keldeth. Appearance Personality History This is a brief character history for referential purposes. Exyss was one of the many princesses born under King Karinthas Mira Excelion of Athinor. When he died, she was forced to flee the palace by her closest relatives to protect her against political intrigue. The Athinorean government broke down during that time, leading to endless civil war between the powerful nobles that were attempting to seize power. Although she was not discovered, the collapse of order lead to many crimes; the village she was staying at was attacked by a large group of bandits. Many were killed and the town was burned to the ground. Exyss was taken captive along with many other women to be ransomed off to the local count, with many being raped indiscriminately. Noticing that the captors had a tendency to take the most attractive amongst them, she reluctantly used filth, including dirt and human feces, to discolor her skin and taint her body odor. Owing to her age at the time (around 15), her body had not properly begun to develop yet either, so she narrowly managed to avoid significant harm. However, her experience during this time was beginning to damage her mind, being completely unused to the savage brutality of the real world. She also began to realize the hardships common folk had to endure whilst she was cradled in the confines of the royal palace, although her maturity was only beginning to show itself. Eventually, they were sold back to the Count of Midbrook, who wanted to prevent revolt by maintaining favour with the people, but it was difficult to accomodate them. The most capable were given a small amount of rations and left to their own devices. Many widows were given to fighting soldiers as a reward, either to be married or used as maids. The most beautiful of them were taken personally by the count, including Exyss, for whom the count took a great liking. Attributes Physical Strength: Rank D She maintains a minimal level of fitness and strength and is capable of defeating multiple armed soldiers single-handedly. However, she does not frequently participate in strenuous combat and her body is too frail, making it difficult for her to develop too greatly. Kinethis teaches her how to maintain her physical strength without damaging her constitution. Rank D is the highest attainable level for Exyss without unnecessary devotion to the practice. Stamina: Rank E Although she is capable of embarking on long campaigns, Exyss cannot endure extended, long-term periods of strenuous physical activity without serious collapse. Intelligence: Rank A+ Exyss is the most talented strategist of the New Magical Era. Her processing faculties are exceptional to the point of human limits. She is most distinguished for the ability to reach conclusions at a level almost identical to Akirus Keldeth, who possesses godly processing faculties. Although she cannot match the sheer speed in which he determines outcomes, Exyss is extremely skilled in selecting the most ideal courses, eliminating the need to waste processing power on pointless deliberations. Her intelligence is one of the only examples of a rank A+ ability that approaches the domain of the divine. Mental Strength: Rank A+ Her determination is unwavering, to the extent that she was able to persuade Akirus Keldeth to serve her by reminding him of his fallen Aionan kinsmen, who possessed a similar level of mental strength. Significantly, she was able to prove her will was as strong as his, a feat that is almost impossible. Charisma: Rank A+ Exyss is a famous leader. She has the ability to rally the effective fighting strength of a force under her command up to ten times. She is also noteworthy for having the ability to persuade countless men of talent to serve her, which was instrumental in achieving conquest under the Athinorean banner. Mana: Rank C Mana is the fundamental resource required to employ magical abilities. The Sisterhood of Excelion assists her in channeling her mana, which also has the quality of improving health and physical wellness. Her mana levels are high for a non-magical user. Abilities Swordsmanship: Rank D She has some experience learning from Kinethis, but no degree of mastery. Exyss knows enough to satisfactorily defend herself against common foes. Horse Riding: Rank C Exyss has great experience riding, beginning from a young age as a princess. Even though her natural talents for riding are not particularly noteworthy, she is well beyond the average level. Athinorean Temper: Rank B+ Athinorean people are naturally capable of higher levels of control and can stay calm during stressful circumstances. Equipment Airiein: Rank B+ Airiein is a symbolic sword hand-crafted by Athinor's finest blacksmiths, specifically for the use of Exyss. It is well-crafted and well above the standard fare, but is primarily designed as an ornamental piece. Airiein has a distinctive appearance that immediately identifies its owner and is inscribed with her name along the hilt. Category:Characters